Albert François Lebrun
}} |successor1 = Philippe Pétain |birth_date = 29 August 1871 |birth_place = Mercy-le-Haut, France |death_date = 6 March 1950 (aged 78) |death_place = Paris, France |religion = Roman Catholicism |spouse = Marguerite Lebrun |term_start1 = 10 May 1932 |term_end1 = 11 July 1940 |term_start2 = 11 June 1931 |term_end2 = 10 May 1932 }} Albert François Lebrun ( ; 29 August 1871 – 6 March 1950) was a French politician, President of France from 1932 to 1940. He was the last president of the Third Republic. He was a member of the center-right Democratic Republican Alliance (ARD). Biography Early life Born to a farming family in Mercy-le-Haut, Meurthe-et-Moselle, he attended the École polytechnique and the École des mines, graduating from both at the top of his class. He then became a mining engineer in Vesoul and Nancy, but left that profession at the age of 29 to enter politics. Politics Lebrun gained a seat in the Chamber of Deputies in 1900 as a member of the Left Republican Party, later serving on the cabinet as Minister for the Colonies from 1912–1914, Minister of War in 1913 and Minister for Liberated Regions, 1917–1919. Joining the Democratic Alliance, he was elected to the French senate from Meurthe-et-Moselle in 1920, and served as Vice President of the Senate from 1925 through 1929. He was president of that body from 1931–1932. Lebrun was elected president of France following the assassination of president Paul Doumer by Pavel Gurgulov on 6 May 1932. Re-elected in 1939, largely because of his record of accommodating all political sides, he exercised little power as president. On 10 July 1940, Lebrun enacted/promulgated the Constitutional Law of 10 July 1940 (see the Vichy 80) allowing Prime Minister Philippe Pétain to promulgate a new constitution.Loi constitutionnelle du 10 juillet 1940 (Constitutional Law of 10 July 1940). "...Fait à Vichy, le 10 juillet 1940 Par le président de la République, Albert Lebrun..." On 11 July, Lebrun was replaced by Pétain (although Lebrun never officially resigned) as head of state.Acte constitutionnel n° 1 du 11 juillet 1940 (Constitutional Act No. 1 of 11 July 1940). He then fled to Vizille (Isère) on 15 July, but was captured on 27 August 1943 when the Germans moved into the region and was sent into captivity at the Itter Castle in Tyrol. On 10 October 1943 he was allowed to return to Vizille due to poor health, but was kept under constant surveillance. On 9 August 1944, when the Allies restored the French government, Lebrun met with Charles de Gaulle and acknowledged the General's leadership, saying that he had not formally resigned as president because the dissolution of the National Assembly had left nobody to accept his resignation. Personal life Lebrun was married to Marguerite Lebrun. Together they had two children: A son Jean and a daughter Marie. Later life After the war, Lebrun lived in retirement. He died of pneumonia in Paris on 6 March 1950 after a protracted illness. References External links * Category:1871 births Category:1950 deaths Category:People from Meurthe-et-Moselle Category:French Roman Catholics Category:Roman Catholic monarchs Category:Politicians from Lorraine (region) Category:Democratic Republican Alliance politicians Category:Presidents of France Category:French Ministers of Overseas France Category:Government ministers of France Category:Members of the Chamber of Deputies of the French Third Republic Category:French Senators of the Third Republic Category:Presidents of the Senate (France) Category:French people of World War I Category:French people of World War II Category:World War II political leaders Category:École Polytechnique alumni Category:Mines ParisTech alumni Category:Corps des mines Category:Infectious disease deaths in France Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:French Ministers of Liberated Regions Category:French Ministers of War Category:Senators of Meurthe-et-Moselle